A Different Story
by piccolabimba
Summary: Nabiki is the head of Tendo Exports and has employed her little sis. One day a letter arrives in the mail and Nabiki quickly mails Akane off to the states to avoid an arranged marriage. AUish, RxA
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've had questions as to whether this is an AU fic. I don't really think so, its more along the lines of a what if fic than an AU. This idea just came to my head and I felt like writing it down… I rather like confusing stories, where the characters are confused. A little bit of dramatic irony…yeah, you studied it in sophomore lit class with _Oedipus Rex. _Anyways, here is…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ranma related (except a few manga)! All the characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and this fanfic is just for fun.

A different story 

\A point in time\

"Look, Mr. Tendo! A little girl! What will you name her?"

"Name her Akane. Akane Tendo."

\ Twenty-five years later \

Akane Tendo leaned back in her chair, looked out the airplane window and sighed. There was nothing but water for as far as she could see. The long ride from Tokyo to San Francisco had partially been spent thinking about her life.

Akane was the youngest of three sisters. Back home, in a little ward called Nerima, her father, Soun Tendo, owned a martial arts training hall, which was barely making it with one class a week. The real money came from her middle sister, Nabiki. She was the owner and president of a big export company and was a single career woman, much sought after by various tycoons: something, which she used to her full advantage. Her eldest sister, Kasumi was the motherly figure. The one who was married with three little children. Her husband was a doctor and they lived in the Tendo house so that Kasumi could take care of Daddy.

All of their lives were pretty straightforward and simple (Except maybe Nabiki a little, she had gotten a sort of shady reputation, but still highly respected).

But Akane herself?

She didn't know. Nabiki had employed her in her business as some executive or other and really paid her quite well. Nabiki often offered her "business trips" to just about anywhere she wanted to go. And at that moment, it was the States. Akane was actually quite good in business, but her first love was martial arts. In fact, her trip was loosely based on this love.

Many years before, when the girls were much younger, their father told them about a promise that he had made. Soun and his best friend Genma were training partners and when they were finished with training, they parted. Before they separated, however, the two promised to have their children marry each other to join their schools.

A little after Nabiki was born and Akane was almost, Soun got a letter in the mail announcing the birth of his friend's first son. The letter had gotten wet at the part about the baby's name, so they didn't know the Saotome kid's first name. This son was to marry one of Soun's three daughters. After Soun talked to his daughters, the subject never really came up again. This was why she was leaving. Her father had started talking about the engagement again and Akane and Nabiki were afraid of being forced to marry some idiot. They really didn't want to have to go through with such a promise. Nabiki had gone on a hasty trip to France and sent Akane to America.

So, here she was, on an airplane. She looked at the clock and decided to go to sleep.

\Several hours later\

Akane had just set her bags down in the hotel Nabiki had booked. It was a nice place in the middle of the city. She had asked the front desk for a phone book.

She had no idea how long she was going to be there and she most definitely wanted to find a dojo to practice at. Akane didn't feel as though she could go a month without a good workout. As she looked through, she found many karate studios. That was good and all, but she just didn't practice it. Then, a little one liner caught her eye:

**Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts**.

545 E. Westwood Ave., San Francisco……………………….658-345–7684.

From the ad, one could assume that it was a little place whose style wasn't very well known. For some reason, Akane felt drawn to that little ad. Still dressed in a sort of work clothes, Akane quickly dumped everything out of her briefcase and quickly located her own yellow gi, which she had brought with her. If the place was anything at all, she wanted to be able to quickly be ready for it. Something else made Akane look in the mirror as she called a cab. A young looking girl with dark brown eyes and shortish black hair stared back at her.

A few minutes later, Akane was standing in front of the little storefront. The glass windows had drawn blinds on them, to keep the passers by from looking in the window, or to keep the students from looking out.

She pulled the wooden door open and was greeted with an odd sort of room. Not at all like it looked from the outside. The walls seemed like they were made of wood and there were some comfortable looking chairs in a semicircle facing the door, with a little coffee table holding magazines. There was another door with a sign that said: _Please take a seat. _Akane slowly walked around the room, waiting for someone to come and find her. She looked at the wooden frames decorating the walls. They were beautifully done and might have been hand-made. The pictures were mostly of kids, probably the sensei's better students. There were also a few pictures of a place greatly resembling Japan, as well as some news clippings. As she was looking at a picture of a woman holding a sword, she heard a _swish_ and then a man's voice. 'Excuse me, but can I help you?"

Akane turned around quickly to face the voice. The voice came from the young man standing on the inside of the sliding door from which he had just come out of. He was muscular, though not bulky and quite handsome my many people's standards. He was Japanese and a bit taller than Akane. His black hair was tied back in a thin braid and his eyes were a surprising dark blue in color. He was most certainly a martial artist. Soon, she remembered that he had spoken. So, she put on her professional air and responded.

"Perhaps. I'm looking for the master of this dojo." His eyes widened at her accent and choice of words (specifically _dojo,_ because it is so rarely used by Americans), but soon smiled. "I am he. What can I do for you?" Akane relaxed her imperious tone a little. "I would like to ask you if I may use your dojo to practice in. I am willing, of course to pay you for the use of your room." He looked flabbergasted.

"You want to… rent my dojo?"

"Yes please. Just to keep in practice while I'm here. On business, you know."

"Really? How very interesting. I'm sure that it would be possible. That is, if you are willing to work around my classes." The man smiled.

"Why, of course, sir. I am Akane Tendo."

"Tendo? You wouldn't be related to anyone in Tendo Exports, would you?" She smiled. Could he have heard about her sister's business?

"Perhaps. You would be Mr. Saotome, I presume?" The man started.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ranma Saotome, the master of this training hall. Pleased to meet you." To Akane's great surprise, he bowed to her. She, naturally, returned the favor. "Now, Miss Tendo," he waved his hand at the chairs "would you care to talk sitting down?" they settled into the comfortable chairs. "Much better. So, you would like to use my room when it is not in use."

"Yes, sir."

"But not take classes."

"No, Mr. Saotome. You see, I am in no need of lessons, as my style is different."

"Is that so. Well, what style do you practice?"

"I practice the style of my family."

"How very interesting."

"So, what do you say to my offer?"

"Well," he leaned back in his chair "This place is pretty busy, most days, but I'm sure you could use it after classes are over. There is just one thing to ask."

"I'll pay whatever you want per hour." Once again, a quick look of surprise passed over his face.

"What? Oh, no, I just meant that I would like to spar with you first, just for fun. I haven't had a good opponent in a long time, and you seem to promise to be a good one."

"Thanks. That's fine."

"So, when can you come back?"

"Actually, I can do it right now, if you're up to it."

"And how would you do that?"

"I brought a change of clothes. Have you a bathroom in here, Mr. Saotome?"

"Call me Ranma, and it's there" he pointed to another door, which Akane hadn't noticed, as it too was wooden and blended in with the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ranma related (except a few manga)! All the characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and this fanfic is just for fun.

"Eh, you're good, Miss Tendo."

They were sitting on the floor of the dojo after sparing. "You're not too bad yourself," She replied, giving him a sidelong glance. They sat and rested for a moment.

"You want some tea?" The question seemed to come out of the blue. Akane narrowed her eyes slightly. 'What's this?' Her eyes flickered to her companion, who was looking around the room, finally making contact with hers. She smiled a little.

"Thanks, but I really should go." She started to rise and Ranma jumped to his feet, looking sheepish.

"Of course, it is late." He walked her to the door. She bowed formally.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ranma-san." He bowed back.

"Same. Thanks for the spar." She hurried out the door, closing it behind her and started up the hill when a voice called after her: "Miss Tendo! You forgot your suitcase and shoes!"

She finally got back to the hotel in one piece and in a cab that Ranma had called for her after her embarrassing return to the dojo. She lay on the comfortable bed and reviewed the day's events in her mind. She was looking forward to practicing at the Saotome dojo.

The following Monday when Akane walked into the dojo, Ranma wasn't in sight. While warming up to practice, a red-haired girl came out of a door on the side of the room. She said hello casually and went about her business without so much as an introduction. She was making Akane mad. Who did she think she was? "Excuse me, but where is Ranma-san?" the girl looked embarrassed.

"He's not here right now."

"I can see that. Who are you anyway?" She asked the girl who had started to do a kata.

"One of Ranma-san's students?"

"No, my name is Ran…ko Saotome." Saotome? "And you're Akane Tendo, right?"

"How did you know that?" Akane had long stopped practicing and was openly staring at this crazy girl.

"Ranma told me that you might come by." 'So familiar…is she his…wife? He's never mentioned her! What a jerk! What kind of guy is he?' Steam started to come out of her ears and the red-haired girl looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once I give that baka a piece of my mind!" The red-haired girl looked confused but didn't push the issue.

"Care to spar?"

'She fights like Ranma. Just a little less controlled, perhaps a little quicker." She could see them practicing as children. Before they grew up and got married that is. Akane felt like a fool. Had she been imagining something? Had she really thought that maybe… no, that was absurd. He's twenty-five, he's allowed to be married. She was the freak who wasn't.

"Care for some tea?" Ranko's voice interrupted her thoughts. The question took her by surprise. It sounded exactly like Ranma when he offered her tea, only in a girl's voice. 'I guess they've been together for a long time, for them to speak the same way. Maybe we can become friends, this Ranko and I.' She smiled up at the girl who was her age but seemed younger.

"I'd love some." She followed Ranko through a door in the dojo into a living room that doubled as a dining room. What amazed her was that the room was furnished in Japanese style down to the low table and cushions.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back with the tea." Ranko called as she passed into the next room—presumably the kitchen. Akane knelt at the table and looked around. 'This situation just gets stranger.' The room had no feminine touch at all. No flowers, pictures, pretty cushions. A true bachelor's pad. Ranko returned with the tea, looking a little flustered. "Here you go," she said as she slid a teacup to Akane.

We drank mostly in silence except for some small talk. "So, Ranko-san, where did you meet Ranma-san?" The girl looked troubled for a minute before answering tentatively.

"Well, we met when we were sixteen. He was just finishing his training trip and we were both at training grounds in China.

"I see." Akane put down her cup and stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Saotome-san. I'd better be on my way." She made her escape through the back door, and ended up on the street. "Well, that's certainly decisive."

a/n sorry for the short chapter! More to come, I assure you! Please drop a little review, maybe some ideas of characters you'd like to see appear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ranma related (except a few manga)! All the characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and this fanfic is just for fun.

**Introducing Ryoga Hibiki**

The Akane that entered the dojo a few days later was a very different one than before. How was she going to confront him on this? She decided to mention it casually, saying something like "Oh, I met your wife on Tuesday" or "Ranko said you were out". At least that was her good intention. She fought down her anger and humiliation and pushed the door open. She heard voices from inside the dojo. She glanced at the clock with a frown. Did he have class? She silently slid the door open to find who was making the noise. It didn't sound like a class or even a private lesson. It sounded like the opponents were having a conversation while they sparred.

As she slid open the classroom door, Akane was caught by surprise to see two young men fighting each other. It looked pretty serious too. Like they were out for blood. One of the young men was Ranma, while the other Akane had never seen (not that that was hard to do, she hadn't really met anyone outside of work people, and the Saotomes.) The two never looked up from their match and didn't seem to hear her come in. She watched, entranced by their skill. Perhaps it was one of his older students. They stopped when the other young man noticed her and signaled his friend. The latter flashed her a smile.

"Hiya, 'kane" How dare he be so casual with her! After Tuesday, too.

"Hello."

Ryoga was transfixed. This girl came into Ranma's dojo, someone he'd never seen before. Why was she here? She must be Ranma's girlfriend. Surely not. That idiot could never actually have one. But why does she look so angry? He turned to his friend with raised eyebrows. Ranma caught the signal. Sort of.

"Uhh, right, Akane-san, this is my friend Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga, this is Akane Tendo."

She bowed and he nervously followed suit, stumbling out "I-It's a pleasure t-to meet you." She gave him a smile. 'My goodness, he's nervous.' It was time to ask the question.

"Saotome-san, where is Ranko-san today?" The words came out as a challenge and not as calmly as she had planned. Ryoga smirked at his friend while the targeted young man looked surprised at her words.

"Yes, Ranma, where is 'Ranko-san' this morning?" He flashed an angry look at his 'friend' before answering.

"She went home."

"What?" The situation just got more confusing. Didn't they live here? There were living arrangements in the building. "Doesn't she live here?"

"No, she lives with our parents." Ryoga grinned, seeing where this was going.

"Your…parents?" What he was saying came across. Astonishment started to mix with her anger. "She's your… sister?"

"Yeah, she is." Faint traces of relief drifted across his face. "She told me you came by on Tuesday."

'So, she's his sister. I'm so stupid! How could I think they were married? What is wrong with me?'

He continued. "Sorry I couldn't be here the other day. I had some business and asked her to open for me."

"Tell her hello for me."

"Will do." They all stood there in silence for a minute.

"I can come back later if…" She started to head for the door. Ranma came back to the moment and responded quickly, grabbing Ryoga's arm and headed for a door she had never noticed before in the corner of the room.

"Oh no, go ahead, we were done. I'll be downstairs if you need me." They both disappeared behind a door. With a sigh, Akane started warming up.

----------------

"Alright, Ranma, spill. Who is that girl?" They were in the basement of the building.

"I introduced you, remember? Her name is Akane Tendo and she practices here."

"And she's met 'Ranko'?" Ranma grimaced.

"Unfortunately."

"She seemed pretty angry when she came in. Until you somehow convinced her that 'she' is your sister."

"I wonder why? It doesn't really make sense. Why would she be angry at me about 'Ranko'?"

"I don't know, you'd think she'd be happy to meet another girl…"

"Yeah…" The two pondered the thought for a moment. "Ryoga, any word on the springs?" the lost boy sighed.

"'Friad not."

"You were gone so long, I thought for sure you'd found them."

"Even if I did, what good would it do you?" He asked with a grin.

"Guess you're right."

-------------

With confusion aiding her practice, Akane remembered once again why she enjoyed this. Hitting things always did seem to clear her mind. But now she wanted to know. Not to mention have someone to practice on. Either one of those guys would be fine. Now, where had they gone? She made her way to the door they had disappeared through a little while ago. She felt guilty at first, tiptoeing around this place, but it wasn't his house, she knew that the other door led there.

The door opened to reveal a dark staircase that seemed to spiral down into oblivion. 'What on earth?' She heard two low male voices talking somewhere at the bottom, presumably there was another door, since a sliver of light could be seen. Or at least a wall. As she started down the stairs as carefully as possible, the voices started to get a little clearer. As she neared the bottom, there was the sound of a bucket of water being poured out and a squeal, like a pig. A girl's voice floated up.

"Ahh, Ryoga, didn't I tell you to watch out?"

"Bwee!!! Bweebwee!"

"Whatever, quit protesting, your clothes are over here." Akane got to the bottom of the stairs and sure enough, there was a wall. As she peered around, she distinctly saw a soaked red-haired woman carrying an equally soaked little black pig with a yellow bandana around its neck heading for a sink by the wall. Ranma and Ryoga were no where in sight.

"Now look at us! Come you pest, I'll get some hot water."

Akane continued to watch as the woman turned on the faucet and filled a kettle and put it on a little stove to heat. 'What on earth?? I'm pretty sure that that's Ranko, but I thought she wasn't here? What happened to those two? Should I ask… better not.' As a million questions ran through her head, Akane was getting angry. A story of what was going on started to formulate in her mind and neither young man was figuring in a positive light. 'They were talking about a spring, and how Ranma's friend hadn't found it. Then there is a splash of water, and they're gone! They must be hiding someplace, and these two were here all along. But it sounded like she called the pig Ryoga. Isn't that his friend's name? That can't be it…' her train of thought stopped abruptly as Ranko pulled off her shirt and started wringing it out. 'what… is wrong with this girl?'

As she waited for the kettle to boil, she held the pig down with her foot and starting wringing out the clothes in a pile on the floor. The kettle started to whistle. "Finally!" Ranko picked up the kettle and aimed for the pig! She was about to pour the boiling water on him!

Just as the word "Wait!" came out of her mouth and she ran towards them in a vain attempt to save the creature, the pig and the girl disappeared in a cloud of steam. When it cleared, two shocked young men stared back at her. They weren't the only ones shocked.

"Have you no decency? Put some clothes on!" she threw a punch each, with Ranma's shirt in one fist and Ryoga's clothes in the other.

When they were recovered dressed and sitting on the sofa, Akane demanded an explanation.

"What on earth is going on? You told me that girl was your sister! What did you two horrors do to her?" confusion passed their faces, replacing fear for about a second. Her gazed focused on Ranma.

"Umm, you see…she's not my sister, then…"

"Where is she?" Ryoga sat in silence, a blush still on his face from when she told him to put on clothes.

"You see Akane, she's just fine, really…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I'm fine, so she's fine…"

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying you're the same person or something?" Ranma gazed pleadingly at his friend and mouthed 'help me out'

"Ryoga!" The red faced boy jumped and broke his gaze on the irate young woman.

"What?"

"Can you tell me what is going on?" she seemed a little calmer talking to him.

"Well, you see…" he poked his finger tips together and shot a glance at Ranma.

"Will you two idiots stop acting like children stealing cookies and tell me what is going on?"

"Maybe it's none of your business!" Ranma boldly proclaimed, standing up.

"It is if you two are running some sort of under the table business!"

"A-akane-san? That was us." Her attention returned to Ryoga.

"Yeah right, how could it be? I saw a girl with red hair and a little black pig with a…yellow…bandana…" her eyes caught sight of the yellow bandana holding Ryoga's hair back from his face.

"Akane, it was us, it was just us cursed, that's all. No need to get all worked up about it. Now that you know, don't go telling the world, or else it'll be pretty bad."

"Curse? How stupid do you think I am? Its impossible for people to turn into things. Very well then, you just play games, I'm going for the police!' She jumped up and ran for a door on the other side of the room marked 'emergency exit'.

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other for a split second.

"Oh no."

Then they jumped up and tried to catch the poor girl before she made it to the door.

A/N: Yes, he's showed. I made Ranma and Ryoga more chummy in this one, but that's because of what has happened in the past. They managed to make up, especially since Akane hadn't been there when they were rivals. I gave the building a basement because it wanted it to be three storied, with different purposes for each story, especially since its their house and dojo. Akane acts a little OOC when she gets angry, I feel. Well… I tried.


End file.
